Good Vibes
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: Regina finds herself struggling to control herself in public when Emma has the remote to a certain sex toy


Notes:

This fic was based off of a tumblr prompt. I placed it at the end, and when you finish you can tell me if you think I did it justice =P I know I strayed a bit, but this was where my muse wanted me to head. I hope you like it! Your comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Regina _knew_ she shouldn't have accepted Emma's dare. That woman was a menace, plain and simple. But Regina found she couldn't back down after Emma had accepted her dare to dance on a table top in Granny's. For Regina, such a public display of anyone's lack of self control was one of the most humiliating things she could imagine. But Emma just grinned and put on a show, and even Mayor Mills couldn't resist smiling, albeit after much cringing and wondering if the floor could swallow her whole. Now she had to endure the dare that Emma had announced after dinner last night. She shifted in her place at the podium. The town meeting was about to start, and Emma was nowhere to be seen. This made Regina highly uncomfortable. She straightened just a bit further, flexing her toes slightly in her black heels as she surveyed the growing crowd.

_'Maybe Emma forgot, or had an emergency to respond to.'_ she thought. She placated herself slightly with that thought, and pressed a crease out of the paper in front of her. A few minutes later, she began updating the townspeople on Storybrooke affairs. But as soon as she got to the health and wellness part of her speech, she felt it. That slight vibration. She clenched her legs and pressed them together as she cleared her throat and continued. Then it happened again, a bit longer this time. She feigned ignorance of the sensation. A sudden long, intense burst made her bite her lip and look around. It was then that she saw Emma standing in the back of the room, smirking like a Cheshire cat. Yes. Emma Swan was most definitely a menace. Regina felt a moan in the back of her throat as the vibrations started again. Despite her reservations, the remote control bullet vibrator that Emma had insisted on purchasing was not unpleasant at all. On the contrary. That is why, as Emma turned it on again, Mayor Regina Mills let out a squeak so unlike her domineering personality that the entire room went silent. Murmurs and whispered started soon after, while Regina gripped the podium with white knuckles. She could see Emma's shoulders shaking, a huge grin on her face, and Regina seethed. The _Sheriff_ was _not_ going to ruin her town meeting. And she sure as _hell_ was not going to make Regina do anything she didn't want to. At least, that's what Regina told herself. She had wanted to prove to the blonde that she could handle anything the woman threw at her. And now here she was, doing exactly that. Just like she had _said _she wanted.

Her legs quivered and an almost silent, strangled choking sound escaped into her hand as the vibrator started again. She shifted, took a few slow, steadying breaths, straightened her jacket, and then continued with her presentation as if nothing had happened. After a few raised eyebrows and infuriatingly obvious grins, the people of Storybrooke settled down to listen to what Regina had to say. They voted on cafeteria food changes. They voted on maintenance plans. And meanwhile, their Mayor was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her knees from shaking, her vocal chords from betraying her, and her body from peaking in front of the entire town. As soon as Emma started up the vibrator again, this time for an extended amount of time, Regina thought to herself that she most definitely understood why she had loathed Emma from the first moment they met.

She. Drove. Her. Crazy.

Regina clenched her thighs, and tried all manners of contractions to shift the bullet to a less sensitive area, but everything she did seemed to heighten her arousal. After 20 minutes of this torture, she raised a hand, smiled, and informed everyone they were going to take a short break. As she walked stiffly off the dais and towards the doors, she saw Emma slip out. The Mayor's eyes narrowed. Emma was _not_ getting away from her. She found the blonde sheriff in the hallway, lounging against the wall with her arms crossed, and the remote control held in one hand. The knowing smirk never left Emma's face as the Mayor stalked towards her, stopping nose to nose with the woman. "Office. Now." Emma raised an eyebrow and then ran up the steps two at a time, easily beating the brunette to the office. As soon as they were inside, Regina batted Emma's reaching hand away and shoved her against the wall, pressing their bodies together.

"You didn't think you'd get away with that, did you? You said you would make sure I could still talk!"

"But you were still able to talk. Even if it _was_ between moans." Emma gave the Mayor a toothy grin, and then groaned happily when Regina kissed her hard, then hissed into her mouth, "You're going to pay for that." Her hand slid roughly down to unbutton Emma's jeans, peeling them off her hips so that she could get her hand between the woman's legs. Emma was already very wet, and had obviously been enjoying the past 20 minutes as much as Regina had been trying NOT to. Regina's breathing increased as she easily slid inside the blonde, loving how wet her partner was. "I want you to come hard for me, Miss Swan. But only when I tell you to. I want you to know who is in control. And it is NOT. YOU." She closed her eyes as her mouth attached itself to Emma's neck, but as she was about to push deep inside Emma, she felt that twinge again. But this time Emma used the remote in her hand to put it on the highest setting, and Regina gasped as the strong vibrations filled her. Her head fell back and her eyes shut tightly as her fingers dug into Emma's shoulders. Emma hiked up Regina's skirt and skillfully maneuvered her fingers to hit the exact spots that she knew would make the Mayor come undone. It didn't take long, and as Regina panted and dragged her fingers down the Sheriff's back, she found herself propelled over the edge, gasping. She shuddered, clenching around the vibrator until she rode out her orgasm. Emma kissed her gently as her fingers pulled the toy out of Regina, grinning when the brunette moaned at the loss.

"I'm sure everyone is eagerly awaiting your return, Madame Mayor." she whispered huskily. Regina's eyes slid open and made Emma freeze, enamored with the intensity and determination in the soft brown depths. Regina opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it, cocking her head at the disheveled blonde and giving her a predatory smile. "Don't think this is over." She said, brushing past her and straightening her skirt and jacket. She turned around and waved the remote she had stolen from Emma's pocket. "Oh, and Sheriff," her eyes glinted mischievously. "Enjoy polishing the bullet. I'll be testing its effectiveness during the rest of the meeting."

Emma's eyes widened, and she held the bullet up in her hand, swallowing. Well this was a turn she hadn't expected. She suddenly grinned. At least she could leave the room if necessary. But one look at Regina had her rethinking that strategy. Maybe it would be safer to just do what she was told. And for the rest of the town meeting, Mayor Regina Mills was calm and composed while Sheriff Emma Swan was driving Ruby nuts with her frequent shifting, grunting, and quiet moaning. Regina raised an eyebrow as she read down the remaining list of things to discuss and calculated how long it would be until she could exact her final revenge on the blonde. Emma Swan was a menace, pure and simple. And Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Prompt: "You should write a fanfic where Regina has a vibrator inside of her and Emma has the remote and it's in a public place! Maybe a meeting or party and she has to try her best to keep it together." Did you like the end result? =D


End file.
